Stupid American
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: It's the end of WW2 and Monica is sick at America's house. She writes in the diary her brother gave her. But what if America gets a hold of it? And whats this about marriage? And how will the other nations react, especially Japan?
1. Diary

Stupid American

January 25 1947

Dear diary,

_My name is Monica __Beilschmidt, also known as Germany. I will, this once, admit this is a diary. It was a gift from my….departed brother_. Monica took a deep breath, holding back her tears then continued writing. _This diary and a black old metal cross were his last gifts. My heart breaks at the thought_, _oh how I miss him. I still see his crimson red eyes when I close m sea blue eyes. He was my polar opposite; we were like yin and yang. I don't think I'll be able to live now that mien bruder is gone. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Kingdom of Prussia, is no longer a nation. But the worst part is, _Monica balled her fist, _that stupid America Alfred F .Jones made me watch personally as my brother had to dissolve. I'm actually at that bastard's house now. At the moment here in his guest room terrible sick. Oh if only mien bruder was here I wouldn't have to be at this bastard's house receiving his pity, if he felt so bad for me why did he make me look. _ Monika quickly stopped writing and hid the diary under her pillow as she heard the door to the room open, reviling the American. "Hey Monica, how are you feeling?" She stayed silent only slightly glaring at the stupid American. He walked towards her and sat at the edge of her bed "you have some visitors should I tell them to come in here?" Monica gave a swift nod to say no "I will go see them." That was the first time I had spoken since my bruder's death 5 days ago and it was obvious America was relieved. "Can you get up?"

"Yes"

With that she sat and winced slightly but got over it, and swung her legs over the bed. With that she walked out of the room leaving America alone in the room. He let out a sigh, why did she dislike him so much? What did he ever do to deserve her hatred? His attention was caught by something black sticking out from under her pillow. He pulled it out and examined the notebook, it was leather and it smelt like it was over one hundred years old. Alfred opened the notebook and started reading the beautiful handwriting on the first page. His chest tightened up with each word he read. That's why she hated him, the women he loved the most in the world hated him. Yes he loved Monica, he has loved her since he first saw her when she and her brother came to help him in the Revolutionary war, and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_It was the beginning of the Revolutionary war and Prussia had offered to help train America and his army. Prussia had to skillfully sail past the British unnoticed (which he awesomely did). He and his small army snuck deep into the forests of the soon to be world super power. The small Prussian army and American army trained for hours in the deep thick forest, after about 5 hours of hands on training with Prussia Alfred went deeper into the forest of his country to look for a stream. But when he finally found the stream he was greeted with a sight he did not expect, there in the middle of the stream was a girl. She was wearing khaki shorts that truthfully WAY to short and a plain white t- shirt. Her hair was short and blonde but sort of boyish. The girl was playing with a golden retriever and looked about Alfred's age; he walked closer to the stream trying not to make a sound. The closer he got the more he noticed how stunning she was. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the rock in front of him, so obviously he tripped on it and fell face first into the stream, startling the girl. She rushed towards him lifting his head from under the water and dragging him into dry land. She examined him, looking for any blood. When she found none she let out a sigh of relief. Alfred groaned and his sea blue eyes fluttered open, catching the attention of the girl and truthfully she thought they were very pretty. Much prettier than hers. _

"_U-um sorry about that" _

_Alfred had pollen the girl out of her thoughts, "no it's fine I'm more worried about you, how is your head?" 'Her voice is beautiful' Alfred thought well in his opinion she was even more stunning than before up close. "Y-yea I'm fine, thanks." "no problem I'm just glad you're alright" she gave Alfred an awkward smile which made him turn tomato red. "So…" she started not noticing Alfred's blush "why are you all the way out here, if you don't mind me asking?" "I'm fighting in the war so I'm training out here" Alfred's eyes turned a darker color slightly. "O-Oh, by the way, my name is Monica may I ask what yours is?" Monica noticed the change of his vibrant sea blue eye color so she decided to change the subject. "Monica, it suits a pretty girl like you, my name is Alfred, Alfred F. Jones"_

_This made Monica blush a light shade of pink "T-Thank you, your name is very nice as well" and that was that. After introductions Alfred and Monica talked non-stop until it was dark outside and the crickets were making their sweet music. "Hey Monica" Monica turned towards him"yes?" "When this whole war thing is over…would think about um…becoming my wife?" This made Monica gasp; even though they did not know each other well she had developed a very large crush on the American. "Sorry it was to sudden right? It was a bad idea to begin with" Alfred nervously scratched the back of his hair "NO it's alright" Monica started "I would actually like that" Monica's face was beat red. This made Alfred give the biggest smile the world will ever know. He took Monica's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, and moved up until he reached her lips. Her face was red and her breath was slightly hitched from when he kissed (more like molested) her neck. _

"_Monica?"_

"_I-I know this is going to sound stupid but, I think I love you." Before Monica could answer him, Alfred kisses her passionately pulling them closer. Monica instantly started kissing back with just as much passion._

"_Oui Alfred what the hell do you think you're doing to my kleine Schwester?!" The two instantly parted from each other the n but Monica was the first to recover. "Bruder it's not what it looks like!" Alfred turned the new voice and guess who. It was the awesome Prussia! 'Brother! That means Monica…Germany.' While Alfred was lost in thought, Monica was getting dragged away by Prussia. She was saying something but Alfred couldn't tell what she was saying. And just like that, the love of Alfred's life was gone and the next time he would see her is the beginning of WW1. _

Alfred sighed from the distant memory, wishing it would stay that way forever. "What are you reading?" Alfred's head shot around to see Germany standing at the door anger plastered all over her face.


	2. Speech

"M-Monica!"

"Alfred F. Jones, you really are a nosy, arrogant, selfish, self centered liar!" Every word that came out of her mouth made Alfred shrink. "You never keep your promises, now and then, you say you're the hero but it's all a lie!" This made Alfred lift his head, then? When did he…? "Ah! Monica you remember! You remembered our promise from when we were younger!" Alfred shot off the bed and rushed over to Monica, but she took a step away from him. Her face was red from rage, her fist balled so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "How could I possible forget, you…you never came back for me." Monica now had tears in her eyes and Alfred lowered his head. "You are my fiancé…and and you forgot. You didn't keep your promise, that's why I had Japan bomb Pearl Harbor!" This made Alfred's head shoot up and his body tremble "t-that was you?" Now the tears where coming down Monica's face in gallons, "Ja that was me. I ordered Japan to do it! You, you just acted like nothing was going on in the world. You were suppose to be the hero; I thought no I believed you were a hero! It was our promise was the only thing keeping me going, and then…when you joined the allies and brought me down it killed me inside. You saw me, you personally saw me struggling, hurt, in pain, and you just…pretended it was nothing! You said you loved me right? Is that what you call love? If so I don't want it! I loved you! I loved you with all my heart! I rooted you through the war I worshiped you damn it! And you just, just…" Monica couldn't breathe, couldn't finish her words, so she just sunk, sunk to the floor crying. No matter how much she wanted to stop she just couldn't. But she visibly froze when two large warm arms wrapped around her, they were trembling.

"Monica, it's my turn now"

Alfred gripped her shoulders tightly. "I am so, so sorry Monica, I never forgot our promise, I wanted to go and sweep you off your feet but my boss wouldn't let me. I yearned to see you, to touch you, to kiss you. God knows how much I missed you it killed me inside. Every night I dreamed of you coming down the isle to me in the most beautiful wedding dress and we say our "I do's" and I whisk you away. No matter how hard I try I can't forget the taste of your mouth, so sweet yet tangy. I never meant to cause you pain, never I think the only reason I'm on this Earth is to make you happy. I never wanted to leave you during the world wars and I only avoided you because I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I looked into your stunning blue eyes. I don't care about Pearl Harbor; I don't care what anyone says anymore! All that matters is you, so please Monica let me try one more time." Alfred got up and left the room but, was back before you could count to 3. He sat down in front of Monica and he had something behind his back. "Monica, I am so sorry for being an idiot please" he took a small black box from behind his back. "I've had this since the war ended, waiting to give it to you so, Monica will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal an amazing green emerald gem on a solid gold band.

Monica couldn't believe it. He was stupid if he really thought. "Oi stupid American" You couldn't see Monica's eyes she was unreadable. "Yes" Alfred couldn't believe his ears "huh?" "Yes I'll marry you, you stupid American!" Monica slung her arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him, like a wife would kiss her husband who just came back from war. Alfred waited no time to kiss her back. With these two the ring didn't matter, the politics didn't matter, all that mattered was Alfred had Monica and Monica had her Stupid American.


	3. England

Sorry this is super late

* * *

It had been a week since their argument/make up, and Monica and Alfred were closer than two people could be. They ate together, they slept together, and they even took baths together! Everything was perfect in their world until the next Monday…

It was a regular day in America, sunny, warm, and loud. Monica had gotten used to the noise of America and truthfully liked the new atmosphere. Monica sighed contently; she was lying on Alfred's chest while listing to the radio, Alfred had already fallen asleep. 'He is so cute when he sleeps' Monica let another sigh escape her lips while slowly falling asleep. 'Nothing could possible go wrong here' was what Monica thought before the front door crashed open, revealing a panting Arthur Kirkland. The unexpected thud awoken Alfred and a dazed Monica,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOUTWO DOING?!"

"I-Iggy dude it's not what it looks like" Alfred shot up flaring his arms, causing Monica to fall off his lap. "Ah! Monica are you ok?!" She groaned rubbing her head, "yes I am fine" Alfred gave out a hand to help her up, which she was about to take before Arthur slapped Alfred's hand back. Now this had Monica and Alfred raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't help her America; she doesn't deserve your kindness. Now come we have a meeting with Japan. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and started walking to the door but Alfred snatched his hand back and went back over to Monica. This surprised Arthur to no end "Alfred F. Jones what are you doing?" Alfred turned to glare at Arthur which was odd for the usually perky American. "England you know nothing. You know nothing about Monica; you can't blame her for something her boss made her do. If you're going to respect me you have to respect my fiancé too. And if you have a problem with us being together deal with it." Alfred protectively put his arms around Monica pulling her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Mine."

Arthur was flabbergasted! Fiancé? What the bloody hell was he going on about? "Alfred what are you going on about you are not getting married now let's go! We have a meeting" "No England I am I have been for a while. Now if I go Monica has to go with me" Arthur was starting to get frustrated "fine she can come along let's just go!" Alfred fist pumped the air and grabbed Monica's hand leading her out the door. 'Man I'm good at this" Alfred thought to himself as the three walked to the conference hall. 'But I have to wonder, what could Japan want?'

* * *

Gomen I have a class trip coming up so I had to cut this short


	4. The meeting

I am so sorry~ I have been super busy! I had a fight with my boyfriend and three more trips I was forced to go on and then my great Grandmother died. So again I apologize

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The drive to the conference hall was very, well…awkward. England was shooting death glares at Germany; America was shooting glares at England with his arm around Germany's shoulder; And Germany was sitting in the middle very uncomfortable with the whole situation. The car ride couldn't have been longer, well in Monica's opinion that is. It was the same all the way to the meeting room, for once Monica was grateful to have a meeting. But she would soon regret that thought as soon she opened the door, for in that very instant she was met with the embrace of a teary, yet bubbly Italian. She was surprised by the sudden embrace but returned it none the less. Besides the Italian's embrace was different from Alfred's, it felt…friendlier. She liked it. "Ve~ Doitsu I misses you! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Have you been eating well?" Italy started shooting question faster than he produced white flags. Monica had to admit, she missed Italy's obnoxious and friendly nature and how Japan's calm silent personality balanced it all out. Oh how she missed her friends, she could call them that right? Hopefully they're not mad at her. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Italy literally pulled her towards his and Japan's seats.

"Konichiwa Monica-san"

Monica turned her head to Japan and a smile instantly placed itself on her face. 'Japan has not changed at all' Monica thought to herself. "Guten Tag Japan, how have you been?" A sincere smile appeared is face, "I've been fine Arigatō. How are you?" "I am fine thank you." Japan gave America a quick glance before turning back to Germany whispering in her ear. "And you and America-san?" He asked, this made Monica's cheek turn a light shade of pink. "He remembered" She whispered back to him "We are together again." This made Japan's frown disappear which caught Monica's attention "What's wrong Japan?" Monica asked with a concerned look on her face; this made Japan flustered. "It's nothing Monica-san! I'm happy for you!" Japan put an awkward smile on his face. Monica just brushed it off.

England gave an annoyed cough to gather everyone's attention. "This reunion is touching really, but we have a meeting to begin. Now if you don't mind." England began as he walked to his seat; America followed not taking his eyes off of Monica. Sadly though he ran into every seat on that side of the room causing everyone in the room (except England) to burst out laughing. Alfred laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down. "So Japan, what's up? Why'd you call us here?" Alfred asked once he regained his confidence. "Well America-san had a feeling you were not aware off the agreement our leaders came up with so I decided to inform you."

"Well then what is it?" "Monica-san will be staying at my house for a while so you can focus on your work" Japan stated with an unreadable face. Alfred slammed his hands on the table standing up with a face of anger and hurt on his face. "No way! You're not taking her away she's staying with me!" His voice boomed with rage and if you looked closely you could see a single tear in his right eye. Monica noticed this "Alfred calm down…" she started. "How could you tell me to calm down? I finally get you back and they try to break us apart again! Well I won't have it!" Alfred stormed over to Monica and did something no one expected; he kissed Monica passionately on the lips. The kiss was rough and demanding 'Alfred has never kissed me like this before' Monica thought to herself. When they broke apart for air the entire room was silent. Everyone had one thought on their mind, even Alfred. What just happened?


	5. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 5

* * *

The awkward silence in the room was sharp and uncomfortable so Italy decided to end it. "Ve~ Monica and Alfred sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage aww~" The Italian looked around to see if the mood had lightened up but now everyone was looking at him like he was stupid, except for Monica who was blushing. Japan stood up "Monica-san I'll help you back your things" he bowed "a-alright" the two started for the door with Alfred following them not saying a word. After all three left Italy turned to England with a sad smile on his face "I see America remembered huh?" England turned to him astonished 'what does everybody know?' "Remembered what? What is no one telling me?" Italy giggled amused with the Englishmen's frustration. "Well when America was going through his revolution Prussia came to train him and that's when he met Monica. The two fell in love instantly and Alfred asked Monica to marry him ve~ it was so romantic but because of their bosses after the revolutionary war they weren't allowed to see each other for over 100 years so Monica assumed Alfred forgot. But as you can see he remembered." Arthur couldn't say a word is that why Alfred wanted to be Independent so bad, because when it was he could be with the one he loved? Now he feels bad about earlier and knows what Alfred meant. "And now they can't be together because of their bosses again, it's just like one of Shakespeare's tragedies" he said silently. "It is, I feel bad for them." Italy said "As do I" England agreed.

~Le Time Skip to the Airport~

Monica and Kiku where on their way to the boarding thing (I forgot what it's called) and Alfred was sadly following them. When they reached the plane Monica turned to Alfred and kissed him passionately which he returned? "I love you Alfred" he gave her a sad smile "I love you to Monica, and one more thing" she raised an eyebrow at him "what?" He took of his bomber coat and put it around her shoulders "pick out a wedding dress while you're over there." She stared at him for a moment and then gave him a warm smile only he could get from her "I will" she kissed him one more time and boarded the plane with Japan waving goodbye with tears in her eyes. "Don't forget me" Alfred suddenly yelled catching Monica's attention. She smiled "How could I forget you stupid American." And after those few words the plane flew off leaving a sad crying American taking a sad crying German.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)


	6. Consoling America

After the plane took off taking his lover with it Alfred needed moral support and the only person he know who could was the person who knew him better than himself. Canada. "Dude bro I need help man I'm losing my mind! I just can't live without her man, it's happening all over again!" Alfred put his head in hands as he sits in Canada's living room. Canada also known as Matthew Williams sat across from his brother drinking a cup of coffee listening to his brother's sorrowful wails. "I know how you feel Al but I'm sure Monica would want you to be strong, wouldn't she?" America looked up at his brother with a look in his eyes that Canada could only identify as hope "you know dude your right!" Now Alfred was on his feet "She would want me to govern my part of her land with heroic democracy and get her brother's land back from that commie bastard! Thanks bro you're a big help." Canada chuckled at his brother's new found enthusiasm "no problem Al. Alfred was about to walk to the door when something hit him "Hey Canada" said nation looked up from his coffee "yes?" "What did you mean when you said I know what you mean? Are you not telling me?" Canada turned as red as his flag and literally almost dropped his coffee "u-um well you see…I might be well in a relationship with Netherlands." Canada winced waiting for his brother's harsh reaction but it never came, causing him to look up. The sight was not what he was suspecting his brother had a wide cocky grin on his face and his arms were crossed "Matt you sly dog" he started "why didn't you tell me?" He patted his brother on the back Matthew was astonished "you're not mad?" he asked "no way dude I'm happy for you, well I guess I'm off later bro" with that America was out the door and out of sight. Leaving a slightly confused Canada behind.

"That went better than expected" he mumbled to himself.


End file.
